


Schmetterling Abschied

by Smol_Frozen_Scholar



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, Death on a mission, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grim Reapers, Hypothermia, Minor Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Shinigami, death in snow, german reapers, post-manga, some really sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Frozen_Scholar/pseuds/Smol_Frozen_Scholar
Summary: Previously posted to a blog that is no longer in use.Sascha and Rudgar went out on a mission and only one maybe comes back. Enjoy the pain and suffering of acceptance. Their relationship is not romantic here but could be if you squint. But it isn't the focus; just wanted to explore death and Rudgar's character.





	Schmetterling Abschied

Air heavy and filled with falling white, a scythe cut through to black smoke at a hair less in pace as it disappeared. Trimmer was poised and ready with puffs of white leaving the reaper’s mouth and sweat running chilled down his neck. Trainers paced through the thick blanket covering the ground, searching for the foe of a demon desperately through the maze of trees and natural fallout.

Turning and whipping around with wide panic, time froze as a single whistle cut through the winter air and the reaper’s blood stilled in recognizing the horrified pitch of folds thick with terror.

_“Nein…”_

The small cloud of white left him in disbelief and clinging to illusion of hope, the reaper ran. Letting himself be pelted by snow and soaked in fear while he clutched his weapon, it was a race against time and his heart sped, echoing and pounding in his muscles and ears while he begged, _“Bitte…bitte…bitte…”_

Through the cackles of the air, youthful giggles soared through it fluidly in an echo with the screams and Rudgar could feel himself fight and grip the odds as his socks became soaked. Those youthful harmonies he’d grown to tolerate filled his ears. A passionate song that never seemed to quiet no matter how much he had hoped at times. One so young and taken for granted for its time.

Making it to a clearing, feet slid to a stop when he saw them. “S-Sascha…?” A blade sunk into the ground in shock and slowly, the reaper approached the other in a tousled slumber. Dark locks splayed over the snow and pale skin, lips gently ajar more than their eyes, absent of glow and vacant while they lay in the snow.

Breath catching, hands balled at his sides in a strained order, _“What do you think you’re doing?”_ he called, taking a small step forward to stillness. _“Y-you aren’t being funny. C-come on, cut it out.”_ The wind whistled again and the little reaper remained in their play, pushing the other to his limits while he stood over them, brow knit and jaw clenched with huffs. _“Get up, Sascha. Now. You’re…you’re not being funny! Come on, little one, you’re going to c-catch a cold if you stay like that. Laying in the snow like…like you’re taking a damn nap or something! I…I told you not to read so late into the night. See? This…this is what happens when you don’t listen to me. You…you crash and get upset a-and ignore me…”_

Gazing at them in growing anxiety, the reaper gritted his teeth and huffed, marching away a distance and turning back to face them in faltering seriousness. _“That’s it. That’s it, Sascha, I’ve…I’ve had it. You have until the count of three to get up. You hear? If you aren’t out of the snow by then, you won’t be allowed any books for a week!”_ Lips tugged a smile in the sure feat and he raised a single finger, watching them carefully.

_“Eins.”_

Cheek didn’t lift from the snow and black hair lifted in small wisps over their face, cutting into Rudgar in the eerie quiet as he swallowed, tentatively raising the second finger.

_“Zwei…”_

_‘Please…please get up…’_

Raking himself in the cold air, the trembles in his body were ignored as he shut his eyes, calling out again, _“Z-zwei…Sascha, Ich sagte zwei…”_

They should be up by now, scampering and desperately dusting themselves off to dash back beside him in apology. Eyes bright behind frames and expression soft and animated, filling the air with gentle puffs of white and song; immune to stillness…

“S-Sascha…?” Trainers marched through the snow back to them and he tried to keep from buckling as he kicked their leg. _“C-come on, Sascha. You’ll…you’ll catch a cold if you keep this up. Get up, this…this isn’t funny anymore! C-come on, get up!”_

Gaining no response, he knelt down beside their adamant sleeping form and shook them by the shoulders. Body rocked limply and head swung side-ways in a hanging part, glasses nearly slipping off as Rudgar tried again, desperation growing more and more. _“Sascha…? Sascha, bitte…bitte, bitte, bitte. Sascha!”_ The little body fell into his chest and Rudgar caught them by the back, freezing when he felt his hand sink slightly.

Seated in the snow with them cradled against him, he didn’t dare shift his hand or gaze, trying to erase the crimson stain in the snow where they were. Slowly looking down at the pale round features, Rudgar brought his hand out to gaze at as he rubbed the wet leather together with a small laugh. _“S-see? Y-you’re soaked…likely chilled t-to the bone, Sascha…”_

Resting them against his knees, the young reaper peeled his jacket off and wrapped the younger in it, letting the snow pelt against his shirt as he hid shivers and brimming tears.

“Better? We’ll…we’ll warm you back up now, Sascha. P-promise,]” Rudgar whispered, kissing their forehead as he stood, hiding their face into their shoulder in an arm while he retrieved his scythe. _“W-we’ll bring you back and warm you up with some cocoa and…and do our paperw-work together. Just like we always do, right? L-leave together and c-come back together…like we always do…R-Remember? H-here,”_ he murmured with numbing lips, removing his gloves and slipping them over Sascha’s before continuing his walk. _“B-better you than me. You’re…you’re so small. I worry i-if things don’t just g-go through you sometimes, you know? R-right, Sascha? S-Sascha…?”_

Shivering with a smile, the lapel was pulled over slightly to look at the little reaper. Mouth still hung limply with their head and hair stuck to their forehead, still looking as if they were sleeping if it weren’t for the trail being left behind.

Touching their forehead again with a kiss and feigning surprise at the chill, Rudgar rested his head atop his as he let tears fall in a slow race. “You’re…. you’re so cold, Sascha. Quiet and cold. Vhat…vhat did I tell about… m-making feel like I vas… talking to myself? L-leaving me to mutter l-like ‘zis?”

Fingers rubbed circles into the stiff legs and sensitive back and Rudgar smiled thinly in a whisper, “You aren’t supposed to leave me like ‘zis… Leave vithout saying goodbye. Y-you…you promised me. You promise, you idiot. C-Come back. _Bitte,_ Sascha, come back and j-just…just say goodbye. One more time… For me. _Bitte,_ Sascha, _bitte._ Just come back… and s-say goodbye to me. Ve practiced it so much now, it…it shouldn’t be ‘zat hard. Just two vords. ‘Zat’s all you have to say; just two vords…

 _“B-bitte,_ come on. Come on and come back now and give a proper parting. I…I vasn’t ready. Alright? I…I vasn’t ready. N-now come back a-and…and give me ano’zer…ano’zer chance. Just one more chance b-before…I let you go. _Bitte_ , Sascha. Just…just one more time…Once more…

“Once more before ve fall asleep,” the reaper murmured, eyes falling shut in a touch of frost of German winters. “Once more…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little bit on the two lovable Germans that will likely never come back. Feel free to comment screaming below or leave kudos. Dunno. You do you, bro.


End file.
